Sunken Mechanical Fortress
Description Sunken Mechanical Fortress (SMF) is the ninth dungeon in the game. The dungeon is located in Misty Wetlands (X:582, Y:626). This Main Quest requires mobs only, no drops are needed. I have provided a map for both the first and second floor of this dungeon, as they can get kind of confusing. Quests and Objectives You automatically acquire the first quest at level 63 called Mist of the Mechanical Fortress This quest requires you to talk to Mechanics Scholar Moson in Misty Wetlands (X:615, Y:165). Once you talk to him and turn the quest in, he'll give you another quest called Explore the Mechanical Fortress which requires you to talk to B1 System Mike-ROSOF inside of the Sunken Mechanical Fortress. First Floor Once you walk inside the dungeon, B1 System Mike-ROSOF is directly at the end of the hallway at the beginning (X:127, Y:396). After you turn the quest in to him, he gives you another quest called Electromagnetic Wave Leak which requires you to kill 15 Guardian Bits and 10 Buster Tanks, defeat Synchrite, and step in the Final Destination. First Floor ''Mob Note: The Guardian Bits hit kind of hard if your defense is lacking, and they cast Freeze which negates 20% of both your MP and HP and lasts a minute. The other mobs can cast Paralysis and Daze (MP Drain)'' Boss Note: '''Synchrite spams Reflect at random times throughout his life. You'll notice an icon appear and it stays up for around 10 seconds. You can try spamming Misfortune if you have a Necromancer with you, but otherwise, just kill him as fast as possible and watch out for it. Also, when he gets close to death he spams stun which lasts a few seconds before he attacks you and stuns you again. Once you've killed Synchrite, head over to the Control Chip Box on the other side of the dungeon, get a key, and run to B2 Teleport Device (X:447, Y:387). Once you insert your key and go inside you'll be transported to a room similar to the entrance of the dungeon. There, you'll instantly step in the Final Destination and be ready to turn your quest in to B2 System Mike-ROSOF at the end of the hall (X:326, Y:392). Second Floor Once you turn the quest in, he'll give you another quest called Take Back Control. This quest requires you to kill three bosses on this floor of the dungeon, Electron Buster, Proton Blast, and Justice Cyberzord. You do not need to kill any mobs to complete the quest. The first two bosses (Electron Buster and Proton Blast) are located on the left side of the dungeon. Electron Buster is in the upper left corner and Proton Blast is in the bottom left corner. ''Second Floor Mob Note: The mobs on the second floor hit you with various different debuffs ranging from Stun, Daze, and Paralysis. Just be careful when running through.'' ''Electron Buster Boss Note: He will spam mobs that hit you with Cumulative Armour-Piercing (Defense -2%, stacks up to 40 times. Lasts 5 seconds) He also casts Paralysis, which decrease your Move Speed and Attack Speed by 50% for 10 seconds. He will also cast a self-skill called Magic Barrier (Magic Attack Damage -100%. Lasts 5 seconds). He does '''NOT reflect.'' ''Proton Blast Boss Note: '''Like Electron Buster, he also spams mobs that hit you with Cumulative Armour-Piercing. He also spams Paralysis like Electron Buster too. He does '''NOT reflect.'' After you kill these two, Justice Cyberzord will appear in either the upper or lower corner of the map on the right side. It is randomized as to where he'll spawn, so just hope you're lucky your first try. ''Justice Cyberzord Boss Note: He will spam spawn mobs and cast Paralysis on you. Also, he DOES reflect so watch out for that. At about half health, he casts a self-skill called Battle Fury (Increases Attack +35% and Melee Attack Speed +40%, Increases standard attack received damage by +15%. Lasts 20 seconds)'' After you beat these three and complete the quest, head out to the Emergency Escape Device (X: 642, Y: 341) to go back to Misty Wetlands and talk to Mechanics Scholar Moson in Misty Wetlands (X:615, Y:165) to complete the quest and finish the Main Quest line. If you completed the Mission Order along with the Main Quest, you'll receive a title called Conqueror (Hit +10%, MP -8%) Category:Dungeons Category:Main Quests Category:Guides